An Adventure of Sorts
by TheVillageOfBree
Summary: Tania Knotwise didn't think she was anything special, she had never been anywhere or done anything. She sat in her hole, by the window watching the world go by, hoping some day she'd grow the courage to do something more. Little did she know, you don't have to cross borders or battle evils to have an adventure, it just has to feel important. Eventual Pippin/OC Complete!
1. Quite the embarrassing fall

**Hello everyone! This here is my first Lord of the Rings fic, ever. i felt the tiniest bit apprehensive about uploading it, especially after seeing how brilliant some of the work in this section is. But one of my friends convinced me. **

**I'm sorry to say i haven't had access to the books as of yet -my parents only own Return of the King, how silly- but i am in the progress of reading the Hobbit. So any and all information has either come from there, the movies or the internet, for silly little things i felt i had to check on -such as whether or not hobbits have clocks!- so if occasionally something is a little wrong, give me a little leeway, tell me the problem and i will fix it! just don't be to harsh, please.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Tania Knotwise was not an extraordinary hobbit, she had never done anything mildly worth noting or admiring, she was a self-proclaimed run of the mill, boring old hobbit. At least, that is what she would tell you, much as a young child who was asked what they did that day might reply with a simple 'nothing'. Sure, she had never been on adventures, never encountered a being other than a hobbit such as herself, but even though the young hobbit had never even considered leaving the Shire, she had her own share of experiences, her own share of what some might even call adventures and –unbeknownst to her- she was about to embark on one of the most important adventures of her life.

If you told her right now, that she was going to learn as much as she is about herself in the coming days she would have a fit, panic and worry. "of course not" she'd say "you're being silly" that's why it is best that we leave her, let her realise that her life is important and that even the smallest moments of life can be considered adventures to those who live them.

* * *

She sat by the window, there were no clouds over head and she smiled as the light of the sun caressed her freckled face. One thing that she loved was sunlight; it made her almost happy about going to the market that afternoon. Almost.

The blue eyes of Tania Knotwise floated down from the sky and to the path just outside of her family's hobbit-hole. A few other hobbits wandered along, going to various places in the Shire, one or two gave a wave and Tania gladly gave one back. With a sigh, she pulled herself up from her chair and began walking over to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast before her brothers woke up and ate all of the bread as they did almost every morning.

"'Ello Tiny!" A voice called from inside the kitchen and Tania groaned.

"Togo! Did you eat all the bread again?"

The red haired hobbit scoffed, "Nah Tiny. That was Posco."

Tania's glare moved from the face of the older hobbit to the face of the younger, his green eyes widened.

"Togo helped!" he cried and received a mushroom to the face from his older brother, "I told you not to tell her!"

"Well I didn't want to get in trouble!" Posco exclaimed and Tania rolled her eyes.

"I was going to buy more this afternoon anyway, don't fret. I won't tell mother."

Togo looked skeptical, but eventually nodded and Tania walked towards the pantry.

"Did you leave anything for me?" She asked upon noticing almost all the breakfast food was missing, her eyes flicked up to the clock hanging on the wall above the kitchen sink. It was not even close to time for second breakfast yet and as hungry as she was, Tania really didn't want to eat her strawberries and cream until it was time. With a glum look on her face, she found the final crust of bread and a couple of the mushrooms that the boys must have dropped.

"You two need to stop eating so much; mother and I are going to starve."

Togo shrugged, without a care in the world. Posco bowed his head in shame.

"There's bacon hidden under the sink. Togo was saving it for later." The younger hobbit said, in an attempt to redeem himself.

Tania smirked, "Thanks Posco!"

Posco took another mushroom to the face.

After a few minutes, Tania had cooked the bacon and the mushrooms and the crust of bread had been toasted. She was separating the small breakfast onto two separate plates, one for her mother and one for herself, trying as hard as she could to make is look presentable –which was difficult when she only had three slices of bacon, four mushrooms and a crust of bread to work with- when a very familiar looking hobbit started to walk past the kitchen window.  
Tania's blue eyes widened as she watched him pass, he was walking slowly with that other fellow he always hung around with, they were laughing and waving to the other hobbits walking down the path. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and her breath quickening, but all of that stopped when the duo outside ceased walking and stared right through her window.

It took all of five seconds for her to realise they were waving at her and she almost passed out right there when she did. Tania Knotwise had been staring at the hobbit outside her window with her mouth open, eyes wide and a piece of bacon dangling from her fingertips, halfway to the plate where it was supposed to be.  
She quickly dropped the bacon and gave a very flustered wave, taking a deep breath as they started walking away.

As Tania finally relaxed again a very tired looking hobbit walked into the kitchen, her light brown –almost blonde- hair askew and still in her dressing gown. She stared at the girl whose eyes were still glued to the window.

"Tania, dear. That smells lovely." The older hobbit said with a smile on her face. When Tania didn't answer she spoke again, "Darling, can you hear me?"

She still didn't reply.

"She's staring at Peregrin again!" Posco piped up from the kitchen table and quickly had a third mushroom thrown at his face. This time from Tania.

Belba Knotwise sighed, "You're still pining over that lad are you?"

Tania scoffed, "No, of course I'm not" but quickly made her way out of the room before her mother could ask any further questions. As she walked toward her bedroom she could hear her mother reprimanding Togo for eating almost all of the food and laughed to herself a little. He deserved it.

* * *

After luncheon Tania immediately grabbed her cloak from the hook hanging behind her door and walked into the main room of the Knotwise household.

"Mother, I'm going to the market now" she said with a smile and the older hobbit nodded before ducking into her room and returning with a small fabric pouch.

"This should be enough money for everything we need, and a little extra if you see something you want to pick up for yourself." Belba said with a warm smile while passing the pouch to Tania who nodded and placed it in her basket.

"I'll be back soon" She said while opening the round front door and stepping out into the garden. A bright smile appeared on the young hobbit's face as she felt the sun on her skin and she quickly started walking down the path. The market was only a small walk away and Tania was very happy that she was going on such a lovely day. She waved to every other hobbit she walked past and started humming a little song to herself, not a real song of course just a little tune that she was making up on the spot. It was nice to get out of the hole every now and again, especially when she had to deal with Togo all day. His antics were going to get him into an awful lot of trouble one day and Tania didn't like having to spend her days mothering him, he was the eldest.  
That should have been _his_ job.

After two minutes of steady walking Tania had reached the market and she fished her list from a pocket in her dress.

_Eggs  
milk  
bread  
cheese  
mushrooms  
carrots  
bread  
strawberries  
lettuce  
fish  
more bread  
etc.  
etc._

The list went on and on, but Tania's spirits weren't dampened. She didn't mind picking up everything, especially since her mother had given her that extra money to spend, what would she buy? She hadn't the foggiest.  
The young hobbit quickly set to buzzing around the market buying the various things on mother's list, all the while she searched for something to buy for herself, but so far nothing had caught her eye. There was a jewellery stall that looked promising, but none of the items on display looked particularly appealing. She was halfway down the list by this point in time and ran a hand through her thick brown hair with a pout on her face, she desperately wanted to find something but so far it wasn't working out.

"Are you looking for something?" A voice asked from behind her and Tania started turning around.

"Not really, I'm just browsein-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was addressing her.

"Ah, you just looked a little bit lost." Peregrin said with a smile on his face.

That smile practically made Tania melt on the spot and she spent quite a few seconds just trying to string together an intelligent sentence.

"Well…I'm not, I'm fine and…I am going to get back to my shopping now…" Was what came out, it could have been worse, but it definitely could have been better.

"You sure?"

"Yes..yeah…yes" Tania stammered.

Peregrin nodded, "Alright, Miss. I'll be around, if you need me to help with this shopping…thing."

Tania almost passed out right there but gave a nod in return and watched as he walked back over to his friend who was standing at the edge of the market. _Why did he come over?_ She asked herself…what did she do that made him come talk to her? Tania took a deep breath and tried to get her bearings, obviously, he was just trying to be helpful. Right?  
Shaking away these confusing thoughts Tania continued shopping, she picked up the last few things on her mother's list while pondering her encounter with Peregrin. His image was clear in her mind, his playful eyes, curly hair and that smile, the smile that made her almost collapse on the spot. He was all kinds of lovely, well, to her at least.  
She also loved the way he always wore a scarf, it suited him.

Huh…scarf.

Coincidentally, she was standing before a stall that sold knitwear, including various coloured scarves. With a grin on her face she quickly picked out a bright green one which she duly payed for and wrapped around her neck as she headed home.

* * *

On her way home from the market Tania couldn't stop thinking about Peregrin, she told herself that it was all just chance. He just happened to walk over and talk to her, nothing else.

But there was still part of her that hoped it was more than that. She told herself that she was being silly and tried to concentrate on the feeling of the sun's rays on her face, but she wasn't fooling herself.  
The young hobbit adjusted her new scarf and made sure her basket was staying securely in the crook of her elbow, it was rather heavy, but it didn't matter she was used to it. After cursing her obvious attraction toward Peregrin…_Hey, wait. It's not that obvious, right?_ She thought to herself. _Did he know? Did his friend? Did everyone?_ What an awful thought, Tania could feel her palms starting to sweat just at thinking about it.  
But the silly little hobbit was far too busy pondering the problems that she had created in her mind to notice the very real problem a few metres before her. A problem in the form of a muddy ditch.

Before Tania even had time to register it, she had fallen face first into the mud and her food was rolling everywhere, some of the eggs had probably cracked and her face was completely covered in mud. While feeling completely humiliated, Tania pulled herself up from the muddy ditch and assess the damage. Most of the food hadn't actually rolled too far so she quickly shoved it back into the basket and noted that her cloak had fallen from her shoulders and into the mud, but before she had time to lean down and pick it up she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Are you alright?" It asked and Tania scoffed, of course she wasn't alright. She turned around to give that hobbit a piece of her mind, but stopped dead in her tracks. Of all the hobbits to see her fall into the mud, why him?

* * *

Pippin and Merry exchanged an equally confused glance as the muddy girl stared at them.

"Sorry?" She squeaked and Merry took a step towards her, "Do you need any help?"

The brown haired hobbit before them made some noises that could barely be classified as words and ran off in the other direction before either of them had any chance to stop her. They both stayed still and watched the peculiar girl run away as fast as she could, Pippin's eyebrows flew up and Merry turned to look at him.

"What was that, Pip?" He asked.

Pippin shrugged, "No idea.."

* * *

**One thing i'm a little concerned about it characterization...did i do okay?  
just leave a review telling me what you thought and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Bree**


	2. A knock at the door

There was only one way to describe how Tania was feeling for the rest of the day. Humiliated. She was so embarrassed that she refused to come out of her bedroom after dropping the mud soaked food on the kitchen table and having a bath.

That night was rather traumatizing for the entire household.

_Belba heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it, expecting to see her daughter happy as she usually looked after going to the market. Instead she was confronted with a mud covered Tania who had tear streaks running down her face and her arms wrapped around her middle.  
_

_"What happened, dear?" Belba asked, but Tania just sniffed.  
_

_"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered and pushed past her mother before walking to the bathroom.  
_

_"Sweetheart, are you okay?"  
_

_Tania dumped the food on the table and continued walking.  
_

_"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It!"  
_  
Posco thought she was sick and Togo just thought she was a sook. Belba eventually figured out what was wrong, but refused to address it, her daughter told her she didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't force her to. She just prayed that she would feel better the next morning.

She didn't.

The brown haired hobbit didn't leave her room until well after second breakfast and refused to eat anything at luncheon. She just sat in the main room in front of the empty fireplace with a sombre look in her eyes and her green scarf around her neck.  
Posco, Togo and Belba spoke in hushed tones as they ate their food.

"What's wrong with Tania?" Posco asked and Togo snorted.

"She's just being stupid, you know, Tiny. She has always been odd."

"Really?" Posco asked with wide eyes, "Is it just a girl thing?"

Belba rolled her eyes, "Of course it isn't Posco, don't listen to a word your brother says."

Togo huffed and pulled out his pipe before going to his room to smoke.

"Close your door Togo! We don't want any smoke in here!"

The eldest child made a grumbling noise and slammed his door shut.

Belba smiled at Posco, "You see, dear. Tania is just feeling a little emotional right now. She'll be fine by afternoon tea, I promise."

In the other room, Tania continued to look at the fireplace, thinking over all the different things that could have happened.  
She could have taken the long way home and missed the hole entirely.  
She could have dodged the hole.  
Peregrin could have caught her before she fell. _  
_That last thought made her freckled cheeks turn pink, what if that had happened? A smile slid on her face for a brief second before disappearing again. It didn't though; she fell in a stupid ditch, humiliated herself and lost her cloak! She loved that thing and in her panic she left it there. Nothing seemed to be going well for her. What a bleak life she had.  
A sigh escaped her lips and a determined look appeared on her face. It was going to be better from now on; she would stop being so dejected. She would confront Peregrin, tell him her feelings and- actually, no. never mind. That was a stupid idea. Tania groaned and held her head in her hands.  
Why was romance so hard?

There was a knock at the door and Tania just rolled on her side to wallow in her self-pity.

"Could you get that, dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen and Tania just 'humphed'. Belba walked past her daughter and rolled her eyes, she was obviously overreacting.

"I can't answer any doors until my reputation has returned to the way it was." Tania moaned from her spot on the floor as her mother went to answer the door. She curled up in a ball and blocked out the sounds of her mother talking to the hobbit outside. Instead Tania thought about her cloak, would she ever get it back?  
He musings were interrupted by her mother kicking her.  
With a hiss the young hobbit looked up at Belba who smirked, "There's a young lad at the door for you."

"I don't have any time for young lads. I've been humiliated."

"The young lad said his name is Peregrin Took, dear."

Tania sat up.

"And he said he _must_ speak with you."

Tania ran to the door.

Her blue eyes drank in the hobbit before her, that charming smirk was plastered on his face and he had a twig or two stuck in his hair. It was cute.  
"Hello!" He chirped and Tania felt her face flush.

"Hi…"

"I was walking back from Farmer Maggot's with Merry- you know Merry right? Meriadoc Brandybuck?"

Tania nodded awkwardly.

"And I remembered something I forgot."

Tania blinked.

"I forgot that you forgot this." He said cheerfully while pulling her cloak from behind his back, Tania's eyes lit up.

"M-My cloak!"

Peregrin looked pleased with himself, "Yep! I picked it up after you ran off!" He suddenly looked confused, "…why did you run off?"

"Oh!" Tania exclaimed, "I, er…I was late…for afternoon tea."

"Ah! That makes sense then, yes."

There was a brief silence in which Tania just stared into Peregrin's twinkling eyes but then he quickly started talking again.

"Your second name was written in the cloak, that's how I found you. But I don't know your first name."

"Tania" The blushing hobbit said quickly and Peregrin smiled.

"I'm Pereg-" he started, but Tania cut him off.

"I know…you're Peregrin."

That heart throb smirk came back, "Pippin, call me Pippin. Like the apples."

"Oh, okay!" Tania exclaimed and the biggest grin possible appeared on her face, "You can call me anything you want…except Tiny."

Pippin cocked his head to the side, "Who calls you Tiny?"

"Togo and Posco. My brothers, you know…because I'm short."

"Aren't we all though?" Pippin asked jokingly and Tania found herself giggling.

"Well. Yes, but they say that I'm more of a Quarterling than a Halfling."

That remark got a laugh out of Pippin and Tania felt her heart stop.

"I should really be going now. Merry's waiting for me." He said quickly and Tania nodded.

"Yeah…"

Pippin passed Tania her cloak with a smile on his face, "Try not to drop it again. I might not remember that you forgot next time."

The blue eyed hobbit clutched it to her chest, "I won't."

"I'll see you later." Pippin said while walking through the garden and out the gate.

Once he was out of sight, Tania screamed with joy and ran around the house, completely forgetting that she had left the door wide open and all the hobbits outside were watching and laughing, even if she did notice.  
She was in such a brilliant mood that she wouldn't even care.

* * *

**How was it? was Pippin's characterization okay? im a tad worried about that...**

**The next chapter will be up in a week or two! **

**Review please :) **

**-Bree**


	3. An unexpected employment

"Good morning fellow Knotwise's!" Tania announced as she stepped from her room, bright and early. Togo and Posco were sitting at the kitchen table, they both looked confused.

"Aren't I allowed to be having a good morning?"

"No" Togo said.

"You weren't happy yesterday morning" Posco said at the same time.

Tania made a face at Togo before turning to Posco, "Things change!"

"Things are going to change again." Togo said while handing a note to Tania who laughed.

"I don't think anything can dampen my mood. Let alone a silly little note."

She was wrong.

_Hello, dear. _

_I've gone off to work and you need to watch over Posco while Togo goes to pick up some more eggs (you cracked the last lot, sweetie) but once he comes back, you have to go talk to your first employer. I've spoken to the manager at the Green Dragon and he's willing to give you a job! Isn't that wonderful?  
I'll see you at dinner!_

_Love, mother. _

"Oh no…" Tania muttered.

"Oh yes." Replied Togo, "You are officially a working hobbit."

"Why don't you have a job? You're older than me!" Tania asked her brother who just smirked.

"Because I'm too irresponsible to hire. Unemployment is wonderful. You'll miss it."

Tania took a deep breath and tried not to let Togo get the best of her, it was hard, but she did it

She couldn't wait for the end of the day.

* * *

A few hours later Tania sat with Posco in the front yard; she was currently reading him a story. He was well old enough to be reading on his own, but he liked it when Tania read for him. He said she did the voices the best.

In less than an hour she was going to be employed, and this actually terrified her, she was so used to borrowing money from her mother that the thought of earning her own was crazy. It also meant she was getting older; soon she'd have to move out, have a family. She wasn't sure she was ready.

"Tania?" Posco asked and the older hobbit stopped reading.

"Yes?"

"How much do you like Peregrin?"

Tania blinked, "Um, well…lots."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said quickly, really just hoping to get Posco off the topic. She actually knew exactly why. It was the way his hair moved in the wind, how his eyes flashed when he laughed, his warm smile, his hands, his scarves, the way he made her laugh and his voice. He had a lovely voice.  
Posco didn't need to know that though, no one did but her.

"Do you want to marry him?"

Tania's face turned beet red and she stammered over her words before eventually spluttering out, "Well, I…uh…I don't know…I guess…."

Posco looked pleased with that answer and asked her to keep reading.

She was almost relived to see Togo walking up the path, meaning she could get away from Posco and his interrogations.  
Togo had a cocky grin plastered on his face and a basket of eggs in his hand. His red hair was askew and his eyes were bright.

"What are you so happy about?" Tania asked with a smile and Togo chuckled.

"Well, Tiny. While I was getting the eggs I ran into Ivy Gamwich and she asked me to accompany her to dinner tomorrow night." He said while looking more or less pleased with himself.

Tania laughed and elbowed her older brother, "Well done I suppose"

"Is Ivy the one with the apples?" Posco asked from his spot on the ground, Togo shook his head.

"No, she's the one who sells the carrots."

Posco nodded and Togo turned to his younger sister.

"I think it's time for you to go to work."

* * *

After a debrief from her new employer that went for almost three hours, Tania was immediately pushed into her first shift at her first job. Ever. Luckily she wasn't entire alone and was told not to actually handle the making of any drinks until she was used to the environment. The other hobbit who was sharing her shift was Rosie Cotton who was more than happy to help Tania out with any problems she had and put her in charge of taking orders and serving the customers, it seemed easy enough.

Because the debrief had gone for so long, the sky was already turning dark when Tania stood behind the bar for the first time in her life and rush hour was already starting. She had taken so many orders in the first twenty minutes that her head was beginning to spin, Rosie told her that it eventually became easier, starting work for the first time was always strange but once you were used to it, it was easy as breathing.  
Tania doubted it at that point, the only thing keeping her from running away was the thought of all the things she could buy with the money she earned and how much she wanted to make her mother happy. Frankly though, she was terrified. She didn't understand how Rosie did it, bustling around and making drinks, passing them to customers and still managing to make small talk with all of them, it was impressive. Tania was barely managing to hear the orders over all the sounds in the tavern and had even more difficulty passing the drinks over without dropping them.

It wasn't until late that the excitement started to die down and all the hobbits started heading back to their holes. Tania promptly slumped into one of the seats at the bar.

"How many times a week do you do this, Rosie?" She asked, with a tired look on her face and Rosie giggled.

"Only four. It's not so bad though, trust me. All the customers are lovely and once you get to know the regulars you'll find that they are all great company."

Tania scoffed, "I don't think I could survive another minute!"

Rosie flashed her a grin, "Well I wouldn't look now then, because I think you've got another customer." She sang as Tania peeled herself from her chair and turned to take the customer's order.

And lo and behold, just as fate would have it, Tania's final customer for the night was-

"Pippin!" She exclaimed when she saw the familiar hobbit standing before her. He smiled for a second before realising that she was standing _behind _the bar and not in front of it.

"I didn't know you worked here…" He muttered, obviously thinking that he just hadn't noticed this whole time.

Tania laughed, "This is my first day. You had no way of knowing."

"Oh, well. That's alright then." Pippin chirped, looking satisfied, "how often are you going to be working?"

Tania's cheeks flashed red, _why did he want to know?_ She wondered but quickly replied anyway.

"Once a week, same time as tonight."

Pippin gave her a cheeky smirk which made her knees wobble before remembering why he came up to the bar in the first place, "Uh, could I have four ales, please?"

Tania nodded and went to ask Rosie to make them for her, but Pippin interrupted her.

"They're not all for me."

"Sorry?" Tania asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The ales…they're not all for me. They're for my friends." He said while gesturing towards a table in the middle of the tavern where three other hobbits were sitting, Tania quickly recognized one as Meriadoc Brandbuck but had difficulty working out who the other two were.

"It's Merry, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins…if you were wondering."

"Ah, thanks…" the blue eyed hobbit replied and asked Rosie to make the ales. She did so quickly and passed them over to Pippin.

The green eyed hobbit standing across from Tania swiped the drinks for the counter and before turning to leave he gave her a wink.

"I'll be seeing you next week, Tania"

She almost passed out.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness! I'm not really a fan of this chapter, i feel like its kind of...ick. too fast and kind of jumpy. **  
**What did you guys think? was it okay? i really do enjoy feedback so anything you have to say would be delightful! negative or positive, either way, id just really like to know what people think of my writing. **  
**Thanks to those people who have reviewed, it means so much!**  
**Next chapter coming soon!**

**-Bree**


	4. A surprising invitation

True to his word, Pippin did indeed come to see Tania the next week and every week after that.

He started off just sitting at the table with his friends and coming up to say hello when he needed to order something, but every week she found that he spent more and more time talking to her. The most recent week he walked in, took a seat at the bar and made conversation her until her shift ended. Tania was in no way opposed to all the attention that the hobbit had been giving her, but she was confused. She wanted to know why, did he like her? Was he dared by one of his friends? But all of those thoughts escaped her as he sat beside her at the tavern, at the end of her shifts her cheeks had begun to hurt after the constant smiling that occurred whenever he was near. It felt almost ridiculous how happy she felt being around him, the way her cheeks flushed when he laughed at her jokes and the way she found her subconsciously chewing on her lower lip whenever he smiled.

When Tania started her first day at the Green Dragon all those weeks ago, she didn't realise how much joy it would give her. Courtesy of one Peregrin Took.

It wasn't until six weeks after her first shift that everything went downhill.

Tania was finally permitted to make drinks for the customers as well as taking orders; she was still a tad slow but finally knew what she was doing. For some reason, on this particular day the tavern was almost empty, save for a few older hobbits lurking around the tables at the back, Pippin and his friends.

Pippin was currently sitting at a stool up against the bar where Tania was working, because the place was almost empty she was washing down the bar while making small talk with the hobbit across from her.

"How has your day been?" Pippin asked and Tania smiled.

"The usual, taking care of Posco and making sure Togo wasn't getting up to any mischief."

Pippin's lips turned up in a half smile, "Don't you like mischief?"

Tania stopped cleaning the bar for a few seconds and was sure she was a red as a tomato, "I…er…well…I don't like _Togo's_ mischief…"

The hobbit before her chuckled slightly and Tania chewed on her lower lip in an attempt to stop from laughing herself.

"What's so funny?" She asked awkwardly and Pippin grinned.

"I didn't know you could be opposed to a _certain kind_ of mischief."

"Well obviously I can. I don't have anything against mischief in general, in fact." Tania felt a smirk slip onto her face, "I _like_ a little bit of mischief."

Pippin leaned forward, "You're lucky then, Tania. Because I can provide _plenty_ of it." He crooned while wiggling her eyebrows and Tania's eyes widened.

Were they _flirting?_ Was she flirting with _Peregrin Took?_ Even more important than that…was he flirting back?

The young bar-tender could hear her heartbeat in her pointed ears and was sure every hair on her body, from the ones on her head to those on her feet were standing on end. It only got worse when Pippin's hand drifted over to where hers was rested on the bar and his thumb started brushing her fingers.

She could tell that she looked ridiculous, her blue eyes were glued to their hands and her mouth was hanging open but not matter how hard she tried she couldn't put her face back to normal. Let alone make some sort of witty comment, which was what she assumed Pippin was expecting. Instead she just pulled her hand out from under his and ran into the back room before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

Little did she know that she left a very dejected looking Peregrin on his own, wondering why she had run off.

* * *

Once again the Knotwise hole was filled with the moans of a very emotionally distraught Tania. She had been sitting at the kitchen table with her mother at second breakfast with a panicky look in her eyes.

"What am I going to do mother?" She cried, "He probably thinks I'm a nutter!"

Belba sighed and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sure he doesn't dear, he was probably just a little confused. It wouldn't have even bothered him in the slightest."

Tania's mouth set in a thin line, "Are you saying you don't think he even cared?"

"No no! that's not what I meant!"

The younger hobbit rested her forehead on the wooden table and groaned, "It shouldn't even matter! But it just does!"

"I know." Belba said slowly while patting Tania's curly brown hair, "don't worry about it though, Pumpkin. Everything will work out eventually."

Tania took comfort in her mother's kind words and a small slid on her face, it would work out, for better or worse but eventually everything would fall into place. The hobbit raised her head from the table and peered out the kitchen window, the sunlight was shining in on the table and despite the bad day she was having, everything started to look up.

For the rest of the day, her thoughts wouldn't even stray towards Peregrin Took, she promised herself, but once this promise was made. It was broken.

Because there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Posco screamed from the main room and ran to pull the door open; the young hobbit looked up at the one standing outside for a second before turning towards the kitchen.

"Tania! Your boyfriend's here!"

The hobbit at the table quickly turned scarlet and she tossed a strawberry at her brother's face before standing and walking toward the door.

It wasn't just Pippin like she had been expecting, Merry was standing beside him with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Hello Tania…" Pippin said almost awkwardly and Tania blushed.

"Hi Pippin." She turned to the hobbit beside him, "Hey Merry."

Merry nodded and Pippin smiled.

"Are you doing anything today?" He asked and Tania tilted her head to the side.

"Not that I know of…"

Pippin's smile brightened ten-fold, "We were wondering if you'd like to come to Farmer Maggot's with us."

"Well, Pip was. I'm not really fussed" Merry added and Pippin nudged him.

"Do…do you mean to steal his crops?" Tania asked while scratching her head awkwardly and Pippin nodded enthusiastically.

"The word around is that his tomatoes are ready to harvest." He said with a playful smile.

Tania took a deep breath, "Isn't that…dangerous?"

Merry scoffed, "We do this twice a month, nothing bad has _ever_ happened."

"I've never even been that far away from home though." The blue eyed hobbit murmured sheepishly and Pippin smirked.

"Well, who better to take you than us?"

It was true. Pippin and Merry probably had the best knowledge of the farm than any other hobbits she could hope to come across and frankly, the idea of stealing something was exciting. She hadn't done anything even mildly as adventurous as this since that time she ate all of the honey in the pantry when her mother wasn't looking. Tania didn't even bother trying to fight off the giant grin that appeared on her face and a final encouraging smirk from Pippin was all she needed.

The hobbit grabbed her cloak and scarf from the hook beside the door and turned to her mother, "I'm going out mother! I'll be back soon!"

Before Belba even had time to say something, her daughter was out the door and running down the path beside the most mischievous hobbits in the Shire. Posco came and sat by his mother with a confused look on his face.

"Where is Tania going?"

Belba smiled.

"She's going on her first adventure."

* * *

**Here we go! the excitement begins! There wont actually be much 'adventuring' per say in this story. its mostly all going to be fluffy cute stuff. Which i've never really done before so it should be interesting...  
But anyway, how was this chapter? anything in particular you liked? or disliked? Please review and tell me!  
Also, thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed thus far, you're all great and i appreciate your support so much! I love you guys :D **

**Next chapter will be here soon!**

**-Bree**


	5. Her first real adventure

Tania couldn't help the joy she felt as she Pippin and Merry ran towards the tall cornfield that was the beginning of the farm. This was easily the furthest she had ever been from home and it was awfully exciting. Once they reached the field the trio stopped running and Tania's eyes widened at the sheer hugeness of the farm.

"What do we do now?" She asked while looking at the plants looming overhead, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"We go in." Pippin replied with a smirk and Tania looked rather apprehensive.

"Really? Don't you have…I don't know…a strategy or something?"

"Nope!"

The two male hobbits quickly stepped into the cornfield, completely disappearing from sight and Tania was still trying to gain the courage to step through, but before she had a chance a hand appeared from between the plants, grabbed her arm and pulled her through. The feeling of the rough plants rubbing against her arms wasn't entirely pleasant but she didn't really mind. Especially not when she found herself standing with Pippin and Merry again, Pippin's hand still wrapped around her arm.

"Come on, lovebirds lets go!" Merry said with a smirk and Pippin quickly dropped Tania's arm as she felt her face flushing. Merry started going deeper into the field and Pippin and Tania quickly followed behind, the smell of the vegetables all around them was almost overwhelming and

Tania felt a smile slip onto her face as they neared an area that Pippin obviously recognized.

"How do you feel about carrots, Tania?" He asked and Tania smiled.

"I like carrots, I like carrots a lot."

Pippin grabbed the back of Merry's shirt and pointed to the right, Merry grinned and started heading in that direction with the other two hobbits trailing behind him.

"It's nice having another hobbit join us." He called out to Tania who positively beamed, "Just think of how much more food we can carry with an extra pair of hands. Right, Pip?"

"Oh yeah!" Pippin replied from beside Tania who looked confused.

"Was that why you invited me along?" She asked and Pip looked worried.

"No, no, no. That's just a bonus. We invited you because you're great company."

"Oh, thank you!" Tania replied gleefully while running a hand through her hair, "It's lovely of you to say so."

Pippin shot her that delightful smirk and she suddenly found walking much more difficult, like one sign of affection from the taller hobbit made her lose all physical function. She managed to smile back but couldn't even string together a sentence; luckily they had just reached the carrots which worked as an effective distraction from Tania's obviously red face.

"Look at all of them!" Merry said with a chuckle and he and Pippin quickly set to grabbing as many from the ground as possible, Tania leaned down and picked a few that were resting near her bare feet, laughing along with the other two hobbits she was accompanying.

The more skilled of the three hobbits had over ten carrots within the first few seconds, Tania however had four and had been having difficulty with her fifth.

"Do you need any help?" Pippin called from where he and Merry were standing.

Tania shook her head, "I think I can pull out a carrot on my own, thank you."

She was wrong of course, she continued to pull but it just wouldn't come out, after a minute or two she had put her entire body weight into it.

Naturally this is when the carrot decided to come out.

The blue eyed hobbit fell flat on her back with a 'thump' and Pippin and Merry ran over, they seemed worried and started to ask if she was okay. But Tania just started to giggle from her spot in the carrot patch, the giggles quickly became laughter and the other two hobbits joined in.

Tania couldn't possibly imagine a better moment than this, her lying on her back covered in dirt beside Pippin and Merry, all three of them laughing their brains out.

Shaking with laughter, Pippin held out his hand to help pull Tania off the ground, she nervously slipped her hand into his and he quickly tugged her back onto her feet.

"Thank you, kind sir." Tania said, mock curtsying with an obviously blush on her face.

Pippin bowed, "It was my pleasure, Milady."

This caused all three of the hobbits to start laughing again, Merry laughed so hard that tears were running from his eyes and he dropped all of his carrots. That made Pippin and Tania laugh even harder, they trio tried they're hardest to calm down enough to collect Merry's carrots and head on.

With their laughter subdued to only giggles, they stepped out of the carrot patch and back into the cornfield. Pippin and Merry started discussing where they wanted to go next and Tania slipped her cloak over her head so she could brush the dirt off it. With giggles still escaping her lips she stopped walking and made sure her cloak was back to its former glory before putting it back on.

But she cursed her stupidity when she looked up and noticed her guides had gone missing.

"Oh dear…" She muttered and listened as hard as she could, she could just hear the boys talking. It sounded like they were to her left; with a deep breath she turned and started walking.

"Pippin? Merry?" She called as she waded through the cornfield, stopping every now and again to pick some golden corn to go with her carrots, "are you out here?"

They certainly couldn't have gotten far, it had only been a few seconds since they had disappeared, really she should have found them by now. If she was going the right way…she had gone the wrong way hadn't she?

The hobbit groaned and almost turned to go back when she saw a gap in the corn the a little further forward, it was quite clearly another section of the farm, probably filled with some other type of vegetable.

She could turn back later; first she wanted to find out what it was.

Tania picked up speed and ran towards the gap, the rough plants around her grazed her arms and when she finally popped out into the clearing a satisfied smirk slid onto her face.

"If only Pippin and Merry were here." She muttered. They were certainly right about Farmer Maggot's tomatoes being ready to harvest, there were heaps of them, bright read orbs hanging from leafy green plants as far as her eyes could see.

"I found the tomatoes!" She called out, just in case she hadn't gone in the complete wrong direction and the other hobbits were still nearby.

When no one replied Tania shrugged and ran over to the nearest plant, quickly picking as many tomatoes as she could. They were much easier to pick than carrots thankfully.

After finishing the first plant she quickly moved to the second and found she was having immense difficulty carrying all the food she had collected, every time she reached to pick out another tomato, one of the ones in her arms would fall to the ground and she'd have to pick that one up, causing her to drop another.

It was a dreadful cycle.

"If either of you two are out there, I could use some help!"

There still wasn't an answer, but Tania could hear some of the plants in the cornfield rustling.

With a nervous look on her face, she turned to look at the plants, her eyes widened and her breath quickened, "Hello?"

The rustling got louder.

"Pip…is that you?"

Tania started backing away.

"Merry?"

She dropped all of her vegetables, save for a large carrot that she wielded like a sword.

"Whoever you are, I am armed and dangerously scared!"

She quickly held the carrot out in front of her and closed her eyes just as Peregrin Took tripped and fell right through the corn, landing right on top of her and pushing her to the ground. Tania's eyes flew open as she felt her back hit the hard dirt and she was fully prepared to give whatever hobbit was on top of her quite the talking to. But naturally she stopped when her blue eyes met Pippin's green ones.

She made some sort of unintelligent spluttering noise before managing to squeak out a weak, "Hello."

Pippin smirked, "Hi."

"Wh-Why are you on top of me…?" Tania stammered, she could see every detail of his face from here and could feel his breath on her face this practically confirmed what she had thought of him from the beginning. He was her perfection.

She realized he was looking at her strangely, it wasn't a look she had seen on him before and it confused her. What was he thinking? Was he thinking what she was thinking?

She was actually thinking about how close his lips were to hers and how if she were to tilt her head up just the tiniest bit-

"Hey! You found the tomatoes!"

_Dammit Merry!_

Pippin quickly rolled off Tania and went to go greet his friend, Merry smiled, "Good job, Tania"

The female hobbit sighed and pulled herself up off the ground before starting to collect all the food she had dropped during her little freak out earlier.

"It was just luck; I lost you both and went in the direction I thought you went."

Pippin grinned, picked one of Tania's carrots off the ground and passed it to her, "Well, thanks for getting lost then!"

Tania chewed on her lower lip to keep the smile playing on her lips at bay as she took the carrot from his hands, their fingers just touched and it was enough to send warmth racing up her arm.

"I try my best."

The taller hobbit laughed and Tania gave up on hiding her smile.

Suddenly, Merry popped around one of the tomato plants with a distressed look on his face, "Pip, I think Maggot's found us."

Pippin's eyebrows flew up and Tania looked behind Merry, over the top of the cornfield. Sure enough a giant scythe was swinging above the plants and she could hear the farmer calling out to them.

"You up for a little more running?" Pippin asked playfully and Tania smirked.

"Always."

* * *

**Oh no! I ignored my two week rule and uploaded early! I'm assuming you guys dont think this is a bad thing, hah? **  
**This chapter is probably my favorite so far, it has the most stuff happening in it. plus i think its pretty cute, but that's just me, haa.  
As always, i am concerned about characterization, Merry is so hard! even harder then Pippin!  
Tell me what you thought in a review or a PM! **  
**The next chapter will be up in two weeks at the most, we're about halfway to the end. it's not going to be a very long story...**  
**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited or followed. You guys are brilliant and the best motivators! every word counts :3**

**Ill see you soon!**

**-Bree**


	6. Skipping Rocks

When the trio finally escaped the farm they all held handfuls of corn, tomatoes, and carrots, and were laughing so hard, they could barely breathe.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Merry asked, Pippin nodded and Tania laughed so hard, she dropped all her vegetables. The other two hobbits quickly helped her gather it back up.

"Well, that was some adventure!" The shortest of the hobbits said with a happy look in her bright eyes, "Um, where are we?"

Somehow they had ended up on the other end of the farm, at the far end of the Shire a place that was entirely new to Tania.

"You've really never been out this far?" Pippin asked and Tania nodded sheepishly.

"I rarely even leave my hole…this has been quite an expedition for me."

Pippin's eyes lit up, "Well, let's make it even better then!"

"I doubt either of you could make this day much better!" Tania exclaimed and Merry smirked.

"Well then, you're about to be proven wrong!"

He started running off and Pippin quickly followed, taking a second to turn and look at Tania, "Well, c'mon then!"

When they stopped running again Tania's blue eyes widened, they were all standing in front of the Brandywine River. This was the first time she'd ever seen a river even moderately as large as this one and she couldn't help admiring the way the trees reflected in the water and the way the liquid rippled with the breeze.

Her curly brown hair was blowing all over the place and her cloak was billowing in the wind like it wanted to take off and fly away. She didn't notice the way Pippin was looking at her in fascination, admiring the way her lips hung open in wonderment and her brown curls caressed her freckled cheeks.

"This is amazing!" She cried, her face breaking out in the biggest smile possible and she turned to Pippin and Merry, "You both are amazing!"

Merry grinned and Pippin's cheeks flushed.

"You want to learn how to skip rocks?" Merry asked and Tania nodded gleefully.

Both of them started walking around the edge of the river, trying to find rocks that were just the perfect shape, Pippin hung back though and smiled as his watched Tania's eyes light up when she thought she found one. Merry said something to her that caused her to pout and toss the rock over her shoulder, Pippin chuckled and his eyes followed as she tried to find a better rock.

She made him curious, she confused him. The way she was so affectionate towards him before running away and the way her cheeks turned pink whenever he so much as looked at her. Her blue eyes full of curiosity and excitement, especially now.

"I found one!" She cried and held it up in front of Merry who nodded; this caused her to jump with joy.

Merry quickly set about showing her the exact angle to throw the rock to make sure it skipped, Tania nodded seriously and watched as he demonstrated, the rock bounded across the water like a small rabbit, taking a good five jumps before sinking.

The shorter hobbit quickly stepped up to the edge of the river and lined up, her tongue sticking out as she tried to concentrate but when she tossed the rock it didn't even skip once before pitifully sinking to the riverbed.

Merry burst into laughter and Tania threw a rock at him, it missed by an inch. Pippin smiled.

* * *

A good thirty failed rock skips later, Tania sat on the river bank with her feet in the water, Pippin was sitting beside her and Merry was collecting more rocks.

The shorter hobbit was chewing on a carrot and looking out at the river, "I never realised the world was so big." She muttered and Pippin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, until this point, my world had been restricted to such a small place and I'd never considered the possibility of all these other places, not to mention all the lands across that river and lands across rivers across _that_ river. Mountains, caves, deserts, forests. Whole other _worlds_ that I'll probably never even _see_, let alone experience!" Tania turned to the hobbit beside her, "If it wasn't for you and Merry, I'd probably still be in my hole complaining because Togo and Posco ate all of the strawberries. This is the closest I've ever gotten to an adventure and it's been wonderful."

The blue eyed hobbit chewed on her lower lip before slowly and awkwardly placing her hand on Pippin's.

"And for that-" They laced their fingers together and Tania's face flushed. "-I thank you Peregrin Took."

A bright smile appeared on Pippin's face and he squeezed the smaller hobbit's hand gently, "No need to thank me! You should really be thanking yourself."

Tania looked confused, "Whatever for?"

"Falling into the mud."

Tania started giggling and hid her face with her free hand, "don't remind me! That was so embarrassing!"

"Yes, but if you didn't. I wouldn't have picked up your cloak and found you, and if I didn't find you, you wouldn't be here right now." Pippin pulled Tania's hand away from her face, "So stop hiding and don't try to run away either! The 'late for afternoon tea' excuse won't work a second time."

"I really was late though!"

"But we both know that wasn't why you ran away."

Tania's eyes met Pippin's and she felt her whole world freeze, he was looking at her so intently that what felt like all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. Nothing else mattered; it was just them, sitting on a riverbank, surrounded by vegetables.

"I…well…i…really, really…like you." She muttered, so quietly that Pippin could barely register it.

"What was that?" He asked and Tania dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it."

Pippin looked unsatisfied with that answer, but let it go for the time being. Tania –much to his dislike- released his hand and picked up a nearby pebble. Her blue eyes hardened and she focused purely on the water before her, she flicked out her wrist and the duo on the edge of  
the river watched the rock skip twice before sinking.

A bright smile appeared on Tania's face, "beat that!"

"I will." Pippin replied and picked up a pebble of his own, tossing it into the river and smirking as it skipped four times. Tania pouted pushed him over, Pippin was now lying on his side on top of a pile of tomatoes and laughing softly.

"It's not funny!" Tania cried and Pippin sat back up.

"You did ask me to beat you."

Tania shook her head, trying her hardest to hide the smile playing on her lips, "I didn't mean it!"

"It certainly sounded like you did."

Tania stuck her tongue out at the hobbit beside her, "You're no fun."

Pippin looked almost offended, "I'm plenty of fun and you know it."

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"Nope!

"Yep!"

Tania took a deep breath and mustered up as much courage as she could, leaned forward and placed a light peck on the taller hobbit's cheek,

"You might be a _little_ fun…" She muttered shyly, looking down at the ground and not noticing the pink blush that now coated Pippin's cheeks.

One of his hands reached out and cupped Tania's freckled face, her blue eyes immediately flicked up from the ground to meet Pippin's green ones. The feeling of his warm palm on her cool cheek started her heart beating so fast that she could feel it in her toes, her teeth subconsciously latched onto her lower lip and she watched as Pippin's lips turned up in a smile.

"You're a little fun too."

They both moved closer, barely an inch was separating their lips and Pippin's eyes drank in every detail of Tania's face, he could practically count each freckle, each eyelash, his green eyes drifted from her cute upturned nose to her mouth, it seemed too big for her face like she was yet to grow into it.

Meanwhile she was exploring his features as well, the same way she had done from afar. Only this time she could catch every detail, every perfection every imperfection. How emotional his eyes were, you could read him through those eyes. She noticed Pippin was slowly drifting closer and almost subconsciously her eyes slipped closed and she leaned as well, their lips were only a hairs breadth away, when…

"Am I interrupting something?"

The hobbits on the riverbank quickly jumped apart, both their faces turned a bright red as their eyes locked on a very suspicious looking Merry and they quickly started stammering out explanations.

"NO! we er, we…just…were-"

"-talking! Uh, yeah. Talking."

Merry cocked an eyebrow at his two friends but left it there.

* * *

Belba made no attempt to question why her daughter was in such a brilliant mood, she was almost positive that it was the result of her trip with Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Tania was very vague about what they actually did and where they went, but Belba was a clever hobbit and the large pile of vegetables she brought home with her was enough of an indication.

As she cooked said vegetables over the stove she watched her daughter sitting by the fireplace, her ever-present green scarf wrapped around her neck and a cheerful smile on her face.

"So…how was your day, dear?" She asked and Tania looked into her eyes.

"It was an adventure!"

* * *

**Ah, we are nearing the end already! im going to be so sad when this is over, ive become so attached to these characters...  
Anywho, what did you guys think? leave me some feedback! i live off it, it is my life force. Constructive criticism, guys, i want heaps of it!  
The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you to all the new readers and to those who have been with Tania and I since the beginning, you're all great!  
See you all soon!  
Review? **

**-Bree**


	7. Birthday Festivities

Tania was undeniably drunk. Not to the point where she was passed out on the floor, but much more drunk than she had ever been in her life.

It was Rosie Cotton's birthday and so once their shifts at work had ended, they walked out from behind the bar and had some drinks of their own, far too many drinks some would say.

They were sitting at a table, whispering to each other and occasionally bursting into laughter over something the other hobbits in the tavern could only imagine.

Four hobbits sitting at the table across from the drunken duo actually _were_ trying to imagine what the girls were talking about and when Tania pointed towards them before breaking into a fit of giggles, they were all very confused.

"Do you think they're talkin' about us?" Sam asked the other three hobbits on the table, they all shrugged.

"You'd like it if Rosie was talking about you, wouldn't you Sam?" Frodo asked loudly and Samwise shot him a glare.

"Talk quieter, they might hear us!"

Merry scoffed, "I don't think they'll be able to hear anything over the sounds of their own laughter."

The hobbits at the other table started laughing louder.

"See what I mean?"

Through her laughter, Rosie somehow managed to turn around and point right at Pippin before nudging Tania who promptly turned red and started busying herself with getting more drinks from the bar.

"What was _that?_" Pippin asked, his face almost as red as Tania's.

Merry smirked, "Didn't you realise you have an admirer?"

"Well, no."

"You're daft, Pip! Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you? It's only been getting worse after that trip to Farmer Maggot's a couple of days ago!"

Suddenly all conversation stopped, because Rosie walked over with a bright grin on her face. She too, was drunk. Not as badly as Tania, just enough to brighten her up significantly.

"Hello!" She chirped and Sam blushed.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie…" He muttered and Rosie smiled gently.

"Thank you, Sam!" She looked confused for a second before remembering why she came over, she pointed a finger at Pippin, "you!"

Pippin pointed to himself and Rosie nodded.

"I don't want to sound rude, dear. But for the past few hours I have heard _nothing_ from Tania, except how much she wants to kiss you. It's cute, I must admit but-"

The blonde haired hobbit was cut off by Tania running over with two ales in her hands and yelling out, "Please don't listen to her!" before seeing all of the hobbits on the table staring at her, she blushed and looked down at the ground before running away. Being drunk only made her running more awkward than usual and with everyone watching she tripped over a chair, spilt both ales all over herself, fell to the ground and knocked herself out.

Pippin was the first to stand up and run over, quickly followed by Rosie and the rest of the hobbits in the tavern.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened"

"Someone do something!"

And, "Give her some space!"  
were all yelled out from the circle of hobbits around poor Tania; Pippin was sitting at her side and attempting to wake her up. He didn't actually have any medical knowledge and was kind of prodding her side and asking if she was alright.

"Tania? Tania, get up. Are you okay? Tania?"

The brown haired hobbit on the floor didn't move, but she was obviously breathing which was a relief.

"Tania?" Pippin muttered while running a hand through the smaller hobbit's hair, "C'mon, wake up."

When she still didn't move, Merry walked up to the duo on the floor and pushed Pippin out of the way.

"Oi! Careful, Mer!"

Merry rolled his eyes and poured a whole half pint of ale onto Tania's face. Within a second she flew up, coughing and spluttering while trying to figure out why she was so wet.

Before she had time to ask why she was lying on the floor, Pippin wrapped his arms around her and she felt her face flush. He pulled her tight against him and she awkwardly wrapped her ale soaked arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, trying her hardest to breathe in his scent without seeming odd.

He smelt like apples with a subtle undertone of pipe-weed, it was a surprisingly appealing combination.

"You're alright, aren't you?" He asked and Tania nodded into his shoulder, the taller of the hobbits pulled away and got to his feet before offering a hand to the one still on the floor. Tania gratefully accepted the gesture but as Pippin pulled her up she felt a sharp stab of pain in her right foot.

She squeaked a little and would have fallen back to the floor if Merry wasn't close enough to catch her. Pippin's eyes widened and he looked a little panicked, "Are you alright?"

Tania shook her head, "My foot really hurts."

Merry slowly helped her stand again, she was careful to put all her weight on her left foot, "You must have landed on it when you fell." He said quickly and Tania tried to walk on it, only to hiss in pain and go back to standing on one leg.

Pippin quickly darted over and slung one of her arms around his shoulders, despite the pain she was in Tania's breath still caught in her throat.

"I'll help her over to the healer's." He called to the rest of the hobbits in the tavern before helping Tania limp to the exit.

"You'll be fine, Tania. Don't worry."

* * *

Tania sat on a chair with her sore foot on a stool, Pippin sat beside her, looking more or less worried.

The healer sitting across from them didn't seem to think that there was any serious damage and said that it should be fine in a few days as long as Tania stayed off it.

"What were you doing drinking that much, Miss Knotwise? You're barely twenty!"

Tania crossed her arms, "I turned twenty three last year thank you very much. And it's Rosie's birthday, we were celebrating."

The healer frowned and turned to Pippin, "You need to watch after her better young Master Took."

Pippin flushed and nodded awkwardly.

"I hope I won't be seeing you again soon, Tania. Be careful, do you need any help getting home?"

The young hobbit shook her head and Pippin helped her up, "I'll be alright. Pip said he'd help me."

The healer nodded and sent the two on their way, it was dark outside but the lights were on in quite a few houses. Tania hadn't realised how late it actually was. She her right arm around Pippin's waist and was using him to keep her balance as she hobbled along.

The light from the windows on either side of the path bounced off Pippin's face and Tania thought it made him look more handsome than he did in the daylight, she was glad for the darkness and hoped that it meant he wouldn't see the blush she felt rushing to her cheeks, falling over at the tavern was embarrassing enough and now she was using him as a living walking stick. It seemed a little ridiculous.

"Uh, my hole's only over there." Tania said while pointing off to the left with her free arm, "I can walk from here."

"No, I don't think you can." Pippin said quickly and Tania's mouth set in a hard line.

"I don't want you to have to help me when you can be having fun somewhere else."

Before Pippin could even make a sound, Tania released him from her grip and started hobbling toward her home at half the speed she had been going before. When Pippin didn't protest she was sure he had taken her advice and left, therefore she was very surprised when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

She let out a squeal of terror before realising that Pippin had in fact picked her up. One arm was under her shoulders and the other was under her knees.

"What are you doing…?" She asked awkwardly and Pippin smirked.

"Carrying you home."

Tania blinked, "Why?"

"Because I promised I would get you back safely and you would have fallen over if I left."

"I don't think I would have!" Tania exclaimed, trying her hardest not to look embarrassed.

Pippin didn't say anything, but one of his trademark smirks appeared on his face and the hobbit he was carrying couldn't help but stare. He didn't notice her watching him and quickly set about pushing the Knotwise gate open and walking up the path to the front door.

"Don't bother knocking, my mother is probably already—"

Tania was cut off by the door opening.

"—Asleep…" She finished awkwardly after seeing Belba standing at the door with her hands on her hips and a dish rag in her hand.

"And what's the meaning of this, Tania Bluebell Knotwise? You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

Tania cringed and looked down at the ground, "Sorry…"

"I was very worried about you! I am certainly not letting you out again anytime soon young lady!"

Belba glared at her daughter for a long while, stared her down with a rather angry look on her face before looking up and noticing Pippin standing there. Her eyes flicked from him, to her daughter and back again a few times. A smile slid on her face.

"How lovely to see you again, Peregrin."

Pippin nodded awkwardly, "Likewise."

"Now, may I ask Master Took…why it is you are carrying my daughter?"

"I-erm…well, she hurt her foot. Fell over back at the Green Dragon; she isn't supposed to be walking on it."

Belba's eyes widened, "Oh goodness! It isn't broken is it, dear?"

Tania shook her head and her mother quickly ushered them inside, "Well, that's a relief! Peregrin, if you wouldn't mind helping Tania to a chair that would be wonderful." Pippin nodded and Tania pointed him in the direction of the seat in front of the fireplace, he carefully placed her down and sat on the footstool before her.

"I'm still very disappointed in you Tania! Don't think this makes it all okay!" Belba called from the kitchen and Tania cringed, "Would you like some tea, Peregrin?"

"Uh, no thanks!" Pippin replied and looked at Tania whose eyes were glued to the floor.

"Sorry about my mother…" She muttered, "She's a little overzealous when it comes to my safety…or the safety of my brothers for that matter."

Pippin shrugged, "I don't mind."

Tania didn't look up from the ground and started running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, "I'm also sorry that you had to carry me around tonight, I can't imagine that was particularly enjoyable."

"It's alright." Pippin said with a smile but Tania still wouldn't look at him.

"No it's not, you're just saying that."

With a sigh Pippin placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, Tania's cheeks flushed and she started chewing on her lower lip awkwardly.

"I told you, Tania. It's fine, I like being with you, even if I'm just carrying you around."

A small smile appeared on Tania's lips and Pippin grinned.

"There! You're smiling now. Keep doing that!"

Tania giggled and she nodded her head, "Okay, I'll try."

They looked at each other for quite some time, neither of them saying anything. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was calm, relaxing, much unlike the rest of the night.

Then, before the shorter hobbit had time to even think about what was going on, Pippin had placed a hand on cheek, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Tania squeaked in shock and her heart raced, the feeling of his lips against hers was absolute heaven and before she had time to actually starting kissing back he had pulled away.

And she passed out.

* * *

**Welp, another chapter down and only two more to go! Thank you once again to all those reviewing, favoriteing and following. You're all wonderful! Dont be afraid to leave your honest thoughts, if you think my writing is crap, go ahead and tell me! just make sure to tell me why so i can improve :) **

**Also, i have done a few drawings of dear sweet Tania. One back before i had even started uploading and one that i finished this afternoon, just a heads up though, im no artist, which is why there are only 5 or 6 pictures on my DeviantArt... but oh well.**

** (despite my best efforts to post some links here, Fanfiction is being silly and not letting me. I have posted the links on my profile. just for you!)**

**Tell me which style you like better, or draw her in your own style if that takes your fancy!**

**Also, today i received Lego LotR for ps3 and i played it all day, it brilliant! It's so funny because Gimli can smash these rocks with his axe, but sometimes they're too high up, so you have to be a taller character and... you have to toss him! I laughed so hard! but i got very annoyed with my brother who likes to torture me by not letting my play as Pippin, which is really quite rude.**

**The next chapter will be up in a jiffy! **

**Dont forget to review! **

**- (the village of) Bree.**


	8. Bad sense of direction

"Well, would you look at that." Togo said with a smirk as Tania hobbled into the kitchen, "The Knotwise Nutter, up and about."

Tania rolled her eyes and collapsed in a wooden chair sitting at the table, "Togo, would you please drop it?"

Togo was standing at the stove, cooking some eggs. He turned to face his sister, "Of course not, Tiny! For the first time it was _you_ who got drunk and injured, not me!" he turned back to the stove, "Why would I drop it?"

"Because you love me?" Tania asked and Togo snorted.

"Please, Tiny. Don't make me laugh."

Tania stuck her tongue out at her older brother and grabbed a slice of toast from the table, she took a bite before spitting it out and noticing the underside was horribly burnt. Togo turned to look at her and pointed a spatula at her face.

"Hah! I knew you would try to steal my toast! I also know that you _hate_ burnt toast, so I very cleverly burnt every piece. You'll have to make your own."

The shorter hobbit pouted, "Would you really force a cripple to do such hard work?"

"You're not really crippled, you're walking around just fine." Togo said with a wave of his spatula, "the real problem is your inability to stay conscious whenever Peregrin's around."

Tania's eyes hardened, "Togo. Drop it."

"Well, _someone's_ sensitive."

"Seriously, drop it."

"You're not _embarrassed_ are you?" Togo mocked and Tania looked ready to beat him over the head with a frying pan, "Why did you pass out anyway?"

"Togo…"

Suddenly Togo's eyes widened, he moved from the stove and stood right in front of his sister.

"He kissed you didn't he!" He cried.

Tania was fuming.

"He _kissed_ you and you passed out? _That's priceless!_ That certainly explains why you're so embarrassed about it!"

Before Tania actually had the chance to attack her brother, smoke started rising from the frying pan on the stove and he started running toward it while muttering a few 'dammit's under his breath.

"Burnt my damn eggs!"

* * *

The next day Tania had resumed her usual spot in front of the fireplace, her foot was still hurting but even after only two days she could tell it was getting better.

Luckily for her, Togo had gone out with Ivy Gamwich that day so she wouldn't have to deal with his insufferable nagging and childish kissy faces. Sometimes it seemed like even _Posco_ was older than him, it was ridiculous!

For some odd reason, she had been expecting a visit from Pippin. She wasn't sure why, he hadn't made any mention of a visit and if he had she would have been out cold when he did. Tania's cheeks flushed, what did he think of her? Passing out right in front of him like that! Golly that was embarrassing…

He had kissed her though.

Tania touched her lips and swore that even after two days she could still feel his kiss. She desperately wanted to run to his hole and give him another one, but she couldn't walk very well…and she had no idea where he lived.

Also she'd be far too terrified to actually go ahead and kiss him, but she didn't want to admit that to herself.

The young hobbit sighed and rubbed her aching foot with a disgruntled look on her face, she really didn't like being cooped up at home when there was so much to do outside! Her adventure to the farm had really opened her eyes as to how wonderful the world outside of her hole could be and now her _damned_ foot was stopping her from experiencing any of it! Her blue eyes flicked to the window and she watched the other hobbits walking down the path, minding their own business and not realising how privileged they were to be outside.

This was pretty much the last straw for Tania; she pulled herself from the ground and hobbled into her room. She quickly made her bed, swiped a few coins and some parchment from her writing desk and made her way back to the kitchen where she sat down with a quill to leave a note for her mother.

_Dear mother,_

It read.

_I can't stay locked up in the house like this anymore and I've gone out to get some air. Don't fret, I won't go far and I'll be back before supper, I promise.  
I have taken some money with me and might buy some more cream as Togo finished the last of it this morning, I didn't get any…again._

I'll see you soon! 

_- Tania. _

"What'cha doin'?"

Tania spun around and saw Posco standing the hallway, rubbing his eyes and clutching an apple in his right hand.

"I'm going for a walk." Tania said quickly while placing the note on the table and walking into the main room. Posco padded after her with a tired look in his eyes.

"I thought you hurt your foot?"

"I did, but I want to go outside, I don't like being inside all day." The female hobbit replied while grabbing her cloak and scarf from the hook beside the door, "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

She quickly shrugged on the cloak and slung the green scarf around her neck before opening the round front door.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Posco nodded and Tania stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

She looked to left, and then to the right. Trying to decided which way was the right one, obviously she had never been to Pippin's house and had absolutely no idea where it was so she was going simply on instinct, her instincts were awful…but don't tell her I said that.

She quickly decided on left and started walking down the path. She noticed that not as many hobbits were waving at her as usual, perhaps it was her limp? Was it really that unnerving? She really hoped it wasn't.  
But today Tania was determined; she was going to do it! She was going to find Pippin's hole before it got dark and she was going to kiss him, yes…yes, great plan. She stopped in the middle of the path, half considering turning back and never leaving her hole again, but this would be a turning point in her life, and she was going to be brave! One or two hobbits on the side of the road had the nerve to shake their heads at her.

How rude! What had she ever done to them? The Knotwises were rather respectable hobbits, if she did say so herself, didn't go on adventures or anything like th- _ohhhhh._

Tania groaned and stopped walking; she had managed to soil the family name! Passing out at taverns and running off to farms with friends was enough to make a family unrespectable in the Shire, apparently. She wondered how her mother would feel about this, she couldn't actually imagine her mother would be too bothered, Belba had always wanted to go on adventures but alas she never had the time.

The blue eyed hobbit ignored the few untasteful glares she was receiving and focused on the sun falling on her cheeks, that and not putting too much weight on her sore foot. Those few hobbits who were actually bothered by her escapades were obviously boring, if they were so afraid of adventures.

She couldn't believe that until a few months ago she was one of them. Whoa, that already felt like so long ago.

"Tania! Hello, Tania!"

Tania blinked and tried to find where the voice was coming from, she looked off to her left and saw Frodo sitting on a bench, he was waving and had a large smile on his face.

Tania smiled and waved back, "Hey, Frodo! What are you doing at this end of the Shire?"

"I live here, Tania…" Frodo replied, looking more or less confused.

"Sorry…I thought you lived at Bag-end? Under the Hill?"

Frodo almost laughed, "This _is_ Bag-end under the Hill."

Tania looked around a little and stared at the green door Frodo was sitting beside, he was right.

"Oh no!" Tania groaned, "I've gone the wrong way!"

"Where are you trying to get to?" Frodo asked and Tania blushed.

"I was erm…I was trying to find Pippin's home."

"You really did go the wrong way didn't you? He lives at the other end of the Shire." He pointed off in the direction Tania had come from; the female hobbit looked almost defeated. Her foot was really hurting and she felt rather stupid.

"Would you like to come inside?" Frodo asked politely, "I could make you some tea?"

Tania nodded, "That would be wonderful."

She accompanied Frodo inside and was quick to find a seat in the kitchen; she all but collapsed in it. Her eyes buzzed around the hole, she was amazed by the sheer hugeness of it, it was at least double the size of her hole, if not larger.

"It must be wonderful living here." She stated and Frodo shrugged.

"It's just home really. How do you take your tea? Milk? Sugar?"

Tania nodded, "Both please…lots of sugar, too much sugar as my mother would say."

Frodo smiled and set to making the tea, "Why were you going to visit Pippin anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh erm, not at all." Tania replied, blush evident on her face, "I was just going around to thank him for taking me to the healer's after I fell over."

"Oh yes, your foot. How is that? Getting better?"

Tania smiled, "Much better thank you. I really shouldn't be walking on it as much as I am, but I couldn't stand being cooped up inside all day."

"You sound a lot like my uncle Bilbo." Frodo said with a smile while placing a cup of tea in front of Tania, "He's always out and about."

Tania giggled before taking a sip of tea, "Oh, I've heard lots about him. Bad things mostly"

"I'd imagine so."

The two hobbits sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their tea and when Tania stood to leave Frodo told her to wait as he ran into another room in his mansion of a hole, within a minute he returned with a large stick which he handed to Tania.

"It's one of my uncle's walking sticks, he has plenty of them and I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing one until your foot gets better. Especially if you insist on walking around so much."

Tania smiled and gratefully accepted it, along with quite a few useful directions to assist her on her journey to Pippin's.

She waved goodbye to Frodo and thanked him for the tea before continuing on her

mission…

quest…

thing…

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go! How did Frodo sound? I'm really worried i didn't do him justice..  
Anywho, don't forget to leave reviews on how i could improve! Thanks to everyone who has contributed and a shout out to LI7, i went back and fixed the few things you pointed out, thank you! and about your comment on whether or not the hobbits know they are called halflings, in the movie when Pippin and Merry meet Treebeard they say a list of the different names for hobbits and halflings was among the list. They may have just overheard other members of the fellowship saying it and picked it up, or maybe the knew the whole time... im not really sure, truthfully i didnt really think about it, hah. sorry about that.  
Please review everyone! Final chapter will come in the next week or two! **

**- Bree**


	9. A little bit of recklessness

Once Tania started walking again she found she was very grateful for Bilbo's walking stick, it made walking ten times less painful and she didn't limp quite as much. Luckily Frodo had given her a shorter route to Pippin's instead of walking back the way she had come from, meaning

she wouldn't have to walk past her hole… Togo would be home by now and would probably laugh at her for getting lost.

Not that she had gotten lost; she simply went on a detour…in the opposite direction.

Anyway, the blue eyed hobbit strolled down the path with nary a care in the world, she knew exactly where she was going now and so she had nothing to worry about.

Other than how Pippin would feel about her showing up completely unexpected.

Without invitation.

Oh…dear.

Tania chewed on her lower lip, maybe this plan wasn't as well thought out as she had originally assumed. Now that she thought about it, the plan wasn't thought out… there wasn't even a plan, she just decided she was going and went, how reckless of her. This actually made her smirk, _reckless_, that was word she never thought she could use to describe herself, wow! That was actually rather exciting!

Move over Knotwise Nutter and welcome Tania the Reckless, yeah!

Tania's walk suddenly became much more confident; she strolled about like she owned the place. _Reckless, wow._

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks; she was standing in front of a very familiar looking ditch. She spat into it and said a few nasty words at it before walking away with a satisfied look on her face. Tania the Reckless showed that ditch who was in charge. She wasn't going to be falling into another one of those anytime soon. But she was going to kiss Peregrin Took, she was going to kiss him without passing out!

Then as quickly as she had appeared, Tania the Reckless was gone.

Tania went back to chewing her lip and looking around awkwardly.

Was she really going to kiss Peregrin Took?

Yes, yes she was. Three times, just to be safe. Wait- no...Just once, three was _too reckless_, Tania only needed a little bit of recklessness.

She started asking herself if he would really want her to kiss him, which was really a silly question, considering that he had already kissed her once himself. But Tania was much too cautious at this point in time to even consider that option. In reality, Pippin was wandering around his own hole, thinking about the exact same thing as our protagonist.

Did she want him to kiss her?

This was actually the reason he hadn't gone around to visit already, he thought perhaps her passing out was a sign that she didn't want him to kiss her. He had it all backwards obviously, but he didn't realise it. Nor did Tania, truthfully, they were both hobbits who really needed to learn how to see things from their true perspectives.

Don't tell them I said that.

Tania rounded a bend and walked a little further up the road, following Frodo's directions she looked to her right and counted seven holes.

The one on the far corner should have been Pippin's.

Now that she had arrived, Tania actually had no idea what to do. Was she going to knock on his door?

No, no. His parents might open it, or one of his sisters. She really didn't feel like meeting any of his family just yet, which did make her feel a little bad considering he had already met her mother on many occasions…That still didn't persuade her to knock, however.

She could peer through a window? Perhaps if luck was on her side she might peer into his bedroom and beckon him outside. After looking down at her injured foot, Tania concluded that luck _wasn't_ on her side, rendering that idea useless.

The young hobbit could have screamed in frustration, she had made it all this way but she was too frightened to take the final step. So much for Tania the Reckless.

She supposed that she was destined to be the Knotwise Nutter for the rest of her life; she sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Her eyes looked up at the sky, it was still bright blue, she would have plenty of time to go pick up the cream she had promised to buy and turned away from Pippin's home with a glum look on her face.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hello? Are you lost, dear?"

Tania turned back around and saw a blonde haired hobbit standing beside Pippin's front door with a friendly smile on her face.

"No. I'm not lost, why are you asking?"

The hobbit at the door leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, "You seemed lost, that's all. You've been standing there for quite a while. Are you looking for someone?"

Tania blushed, "No…"

"Oh I'd know that look anywhere! You _are_ looking for someone!" The blonde cried with a mischievous smirk, "So, who is it, dear?"

"You wouldn't know him…" Tania said with a wave of her hand, hoping to convince the stranger to change the subject.

The blonde hobbit laughed, "Just try me! I know everyone around here."

Tania had considered many options by this point, one or two of them even involving running away… but in the end she decided it would be best to humour this strange hobbit and so with a very worried look on her face she muttered the words, "Peregrin Took…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Sorry. Didn't catch that, dear. A little louder perhaps?"

Tania cleared her throat, "Peregrin Took."

The hobbit standing beside the door raised her eyebrows, "Pippin? What are you looking for _him_ for?"

"Nothing…" Tania mumbled and the blonde girl laughed.

"C'mon, no one comes looking for my little brother for no reason."

Tania blinked, "Your-your _brother?_"

"Yep! You know, he's Peregrin Took, I'm Pearl Took. Nice to meet you by the way-?"

"Tania Knotwise…"

Pearl gasped, "You're the _Knotwise_ girl! Oh wow, I wasn't expecting to meet _you_ anytime soon. I've heard quite a bit about you, dear."

Tania's freckled cheeks felt like they were on fire, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Pearl said, "I've heard enough about you to last a lifetime. Went to the farm with Tania, went to the tavern with Tania, went to say hello to Tania. _Tania Tania Tania_."

Was everything that Pearl was saying true? Had Pippin really been talking about her as much as she had been talking about him? Thank god she hadn't walked away before Pearl caught her! She was definitely going to do it now; she was going to kiss him. Just like she planned.

As Tania mulled this over, Pearl had gone back into her hole and fetched Pippin. She practically pushed him outside and slammed the door behind him, leaving him and Tania together outside.

Tania didn't notice Pearl had left until she heard the green door slam shut, her blue eyes flicked up and settled on Pippin's face. He actually looked rather embarrassed.

"So, erm, you met Pearl, then?" He asked, walking towards Tania while absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair.

"Hah, yeah. I did, she seemed nice."

"She didn't harass you, did she? Ask too many questions or anything?"

Tania shrugged, "A little, she just talked mainly."

"Yes." Pippin said with a smirk, "She does that."

The just looked at each other for a while before Pippin cleared his throat and gestured to Tania's foot.

"Is that, erm, getting any better?"

Tania nodded, "Yeah, too slowly for my tastes, but better all the same."

Pippin's lips turned up in that smile. The one that always made Tania's stomach drop to her toes, "That's great. I'm sorry about that night, by the way…"

"What, why?" Tania asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You passed out, Tania."

Tania's eyes widened, "Oh that, I do that sometimes. It's fine, don't worry about it."

Pippin chuckled and looked down at his feet, avoiding Tania's gaze. She gently prodded his shoulder.

"Are-are you alright? You're acting a little odd." She asked nervously and Pippin looked back up at her.

"Ah, erm, I'm fine. I really am sorry about _that_ though."

"I'm sorry, what?" Tania asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You know _that…_" Pippin said, his brow creasing in frustration as he tried to get his point across without seeming too upfront about it.

Tania's cheeks turned bright pink, "_Ohhh, that._ Well- I- Uh, I didn't actually…uh…that's-that's why I'm here actually."

Pippin gulped, "Really?"

"Uh, yes. Um…"

Tania actually had no idea what to do from here; she was standing a mere step away from him and was looking straight into his soft green eyes. She could feel her entire body shaking from head to toe and she couldn't say a word. With her heartbeat in her ears and her cheeks almost as red as a tomato Tania quickly leaned forward and placed a shy kiss on the corner of Pippin's mouth.

His eyebrows flew up and Tania was starting to feel a little woozy but inside she was screaming. She had kissed him. Just like she had said

she would and he wasn't running, wasn't frowning, in fact, he looked almost giddy.

Tania nervously looked into his eyes with the ghost of a smile on her face and within almost a second Pippin's arms captured her waist and his lips locked with hers. Her stomach did a backflip, she dropped her walking stick and her heart started beating double time, without her even telling them to do it, her eyes slid closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn't know what she was doing and she was almost positive that Pippin didn't either, but that didn't matter in the slightest. His arms were holding her protectively against his chest and his lips caressed hers so gently that she swore she was melting. His arms around her, hers around him. It just felt so _right_. Just as she had always imagined it would.

When they broke apart, Tania found she missed the feeling of his lips against hers immediately. Her cheeks burned like fire and Pippin was positively beaming.

"Well, erm, that solved that didn't it?" He said quickly and Tania nodded.

"I think it might have…"

Pippin cleared his throat and his eyes were suddenly glued to the ground again, "You do, erm, know I love you." He looked up at Tania, "Don't you?"

It felt like butterflies were doing some strange drunken dance in Tania's stomach and her lips hung open, "Really? You-you do?"

Pippin cringed, "Is that bad, or-?"

"No no no no!" Tania cried, "Not bad, not at all bad. Just I- oh golly…"

"Tania, what in the world are you talking about?" Pippin asked, smirking.

"I love you too, Pip and I have for a very long time."

Pippin grinned from ear to ear and swept Tania into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"You're a nutter. You know that?" He asked jokingly and Tania smirked.

"And you're the biggest fool I know."

Pippin released her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before gesturing to his home, "Would you like to come inside? We don't want to miss afternoon tea." He picked up Tania's walking stick and passed it to her.

"No." Tania said while grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together, "we don't."

* * *

Tania Knotwise is not an extraordinary hobbit, she has never done anything mildly worth noting or admiring, she is a self-proclaimed run of the mill, boring old hobbit. At least, that's what she'd tell you. In reality you aren't privy to the knowledge of the adventures she's been on or the life she's lived, so why should she bother telling you? Especially since you might try to tell her that what she has done wasn't really adventurous. Tania won't have any of that, because she is Tania the Reckless and the Knotwise Nutter and she knows that no matter how dull your life may seem it will always been an adventure, or at least.

An adventure of sorts.

* * *

**Ahh, its the end! I'm sorry to say i am not planning a sequel i just don't see anywhere to go from here, haa. I feel like the ending was already a little rushed, i can only imagine how much worse it would be if i cranked out anymore. I do however have a plan, if you send me a request via PM i may just write a little Tania/Pippin oneshot for you, pick a period of their lives or something for them to do. it can be before the story after the story a silly high school AU, whatever! i just don't want to say goodbye to them just yet. **

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are all wonderful and the support i have received has been brilliant. I love you guys! **

**One last review? **

**-Bree**


End file.
